1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner supply container for replenishing toner into an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or a printer, and more particularly, to a toner supply container for replenishing toner into an image forming apparatus, that has a first container for receiving toner and a second container for accommodating toner and providing toner to the first container, where the second container is replaceable by a third container that is substantially identical to the second container.
2. Background
Heretofore, toner in the form of fine particles is used as a developer in the image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or a printer. When the developer in a main assembly of the image forming apparatus is used, the toner is supplied into the image forming apparatus using a toner supply container.
When the toner is used up, a new toner supply container with a supply of the toner is provided to replace the toner supply container, which then is discarded. However, conventional toner supply container currently available in the market includes installed therein at least a photosensitive member, a developing unit, a charger, and other parts and/or devices such as a cleaning device for processing the image. Thus, when a conventional toner supply container is discarded after the toner is used up, the conventional toner supply container as a whole is discarded with the parts and/or devices installed therein even if these parts and/or devices are often in good condition and can still be used. This not only results in a waste of materials and manufacturing time and cost, but also creates wastes that may endanger the environment.
Thus, there is a need to develop a new type of toner supplying container that overcomes the deficiencies of the conventional toner supplying container.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a toner supplying container detachably mountable to an image forming apparatus. The toner supplying container in one embodiment has a first container for receiving toner and a second container for accommodating toner and providing toner to the first container.
The first container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has a first surface, a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon for receiving a supply of toner into the body and an interior surface.
The second container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume for accommodating toner, a first surface and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume and corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container for permitting a supply of the toner into the body of the first container.
Moreover, the toner supplying container has a releasable locking mechanism for releasably locking the first container with the second container at a predetermined position. The releasable locking mechanism has a supporting member projecting away from the second surface of the first container at the first end of the container. In one embodiment, the supporting member has a first side surface, a second side surface, an inner surface and an outer surface, wherein the first side surface has an opening partially defined by a first surface portion, a second surface portion and an edge portion connecting the first surface portion and the second surface portion.
A locking projection is provided at the first surface of the second container for engaging with the supporting member of the first container. In one embodiment, the locking projection has an engagement portion adapted to be received in the opening of the first side surface of the supporting member and engage with the edge portion of the supporting member when the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position.
Additionally, at least one guiding member is provided on the second surface of the first container, wherein in one embodiment the guiding member has a groove and a length. At least one projection is provided on the second surface of the second container complimentary to the guiding member on the second surface of the first container so that when the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, the projection is received in the groove of the guiding member so as to be engaged by the guiding member. Moreover, when the second container is shifted away from the predetermined position, the engagement portion of the locking projection disengages the edge portion of the supporting member and the projection disengages the guiding member so as to allow the second container to be released from the first container.
The releasable locking mechanism may further include additional guiding members and additional projections. Each guiding member is provided on the second surface of the first container, having a groove and a length. Each projection is provided on the second surface of the second container complimentary to one of the additional guiding members on the second surface of the first container. When the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, each additional projection is received in the groove of a corresponding additional guiding member so as to be engaged by the additional guiding member. Moreover, each pair of neighboring projections defines a recess therebetween to allow each projection is slidably received into the groove of a corresponding guiding member.
The releasable locking mechanism may further include a matching guiding member and a corresponding matching recess for preventing misengagement of the first container and the second container. In one embodiment, the matching guiding member is provided on the second surface of the first container, having a groove and a length that is different from the length of each guiding member, and the matching recess is provided on the second surface of the second container complimentarily to the matching guiding member on the second surface of the first container, wherein the matching recess is characterized by a width that is substantially same to the length of the matching guiding member to allow the matching guiding member to be received in the matching recess before a projection is received in the groove of the matching guiding member, when the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, so as to be engaged by the matching guiding member.
The first container further includes a first seal member provided on the second surface for preventing toner from spilling. The first seal member can take various shapes, and be made from various materials. In one embodiment, the first seal member comprises a foam member that has a plurality of openings corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container to allow the supply of toner to be received into the body of the first container. The first container may further comprise a second seal member for covering the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container. The first and second seal members can be made from same or different materials.
The second container may further include a first seal member provided on the second surface for preventing toner from spilling. The first seal member can take various shapes, and be made from various materials. In one embodiment, the first seal member comprises a foam member that has a plurality of openings corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container to allow the supply of toner into the body of the first container. The second container may further comprise a second seal member for covering the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container. The first and second seal members can be made from same or different materials.
In yet another embodiment, the first container further has a sliding opening formed on the second surface of the first container between the supporting member and one of the plurality of openings that is located nearest to the supporting member, a first sliding projection formed on the interior surface at a first side of the plurality of openings, where the first sliding projection defines a sliding groove therein, a second sliding projection formed on the interior surface at a second, opposite side of the plurality of openings, where the second sliding projection defines a sliding groove therein, and a slidable cover having a first end, a second end, a plurality of openings formed therebetween the first end and the second end corresponding to the plurality of the openings formed on the second surface of the first container, and a handle formed proximate to the first end. The first sliding projection and the second sliding projection are formed such that the sliding groove of the first sliding projection and the sliding groove of the second sliding projection are adapted to receive the slidable cover therein, wherein the handle is positioned within the sliding opening, extending away from the second surface of the first container, and movable between a first predetermined position and a second predetermined position such that when the handle is positioned at the first predetermined position, the slidable cover closes the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container, and when the handle is moved from the first predetermined position to the second predetermined position, the movement of the handle causes the slidable cover to shift in a direction to open the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container.
The first container further comprises a seal member provided between the interior surface of and the slidable cover for preventing toner from spilling. In one embodiment, the seal member comprises a foam member having a plurality of openings corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container to allow the supply of toner into the body of the first container.
The second container may further have an end opening formed on the second surface of the second container, wherein the end opening is proximate to the first end of the second container and adapted to be engagable with the handle, a first guiding projection formed on the second surface at a first side of the plurality of openings, where the first guiding projection defines a guiding groove therein, a second guiding projection formed on the second surface at a second, opposite side of the plurality of openings, where the second guiding projection defines a guiding groove therein, and a slidable cover having a first end, a second end, an exterior surface, an opposite interior surface, a plurality of openings formed therebetween the first end and the second end corresponding to the plurality of the openings formed on the second surface of the second container. The first guiding projection and the second guiding projection are formed such that the guiding groove of the first guiding projection and the guiding groove of the second guiding projection are adapted to receive the slidable cover therein with the interior surface of the slidable cover facing the second surface of the second container to allow the slidable cover to be shifted to open or close the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container.
When the second container is to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, the handle is positioned in the first predetermined position and received in the end opening so as to engage with the second surface of the second container, wherein when the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, the shifting movement of the second container causes the handle to move by the engagement between the handle and the end opening from the first predetermined position to the second predetermined position, and the movement of the handle causes the slidable cover to shift in a direction to be able to open the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container.
The second container may further include a first seal member provided between the second surface of the second container and the interior surface of the slidable cover for preventing toner from spilling. The first seal member in one embodiment comprises a foam member is formed on the interior surface of the slidable cover and has a plurality of openings corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the slidable cover.
The second container may also include a second seal member provided between the second surface of the second container and the interior surface of the slidable cover for covering the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container. The second seal member in one embodiment comprises a grip portion and being engaged with the first seal member or the foam member formed on the interior surface of the slidable cover.
When the grip portion is pulled in a direction away from the opening, the motion of the grip portion causes the second seal member to shift in a direction substantially parallel to the motion direction of the grip portion thereby to open at least some of the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container, and the shifting motion of the second seal member causes the slidable cover to move with the second seal member to open at least some of the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container by allowing at least one of the plurality of opening formed on the slidable cover to communicate with at least one of the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the second container.
The second container further comprises a plurality of regulating projections formed on the exterior surface of the slidable cover, each regulating projection being formed around the periphery of a corresponding one of the plurality of openings formed on the slidable cover and projecting away from the exterior surface of the slidable cover.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a toner supplying container detachably mountable to an image forming apparatus. In one embodiment, the toner supplying container has a first container for receiving toner and a second container for accommodating toner and mountable to the first container at a predetermined position for providing toner to the first container.
The first container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume, a first surface, and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume for receiving a supply of toner into the volume. The first container additionally has a supporting member projecting away from the second surface of the first container at the first end of the container. The supporting member has a first side surface, a second side surface, an inner surface and an outer surface, wherein the first side surface has an opening partially defined by a first surface portion, a second surface portion and an edge portion connecting the first surface portion and the second surface portion. The first container further has at least one guiding member provided on the second surface of the first container, the guiding member having a groove and a length.
The second container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume for accommodating toner, a first surface and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume and corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container for permitting a supply of the toner into the body of the first container, a locking projection provided at the first surface of the second container for engaging with the supporting member of the first container, wherein the locking projection has an engagement portion adapted to be received in the opening of the first side surface of the supporting member of the first container and engage with the edge portion of the supporting member of the first container when the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, and at least one projection provided on the second surface of the second container complimentary to the guiding member on the second surface of the first container. When the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, the projection is received in the groove of the guiding member so as to be engaged by the guiding member, wherein when the second container is shifted away from the predetermined position, the engagement portion of the locking projection disengages the edge portion of the supporting member and the projection disengages the guiding member so as to allow the second container to be released from the first container.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a toner supplying container detachably mountable to an image forming apparatus. The toner supplying container comprises a first container for receiving toner and a second container for accommodating toner and mountable to the first container at a predetermined position for providing toner to the first container. The first container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume, a first surface, and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume for receiving a supply of toner into the volume, a supporting member projecting away from the second surface of the first container at the first end of the container, wherein the supporting member has a first side surface, a second side surface, an inner surface and an outer surface, wherein the first side surface has an opening partially defined by a first surface portion, a second surface portion and an edge portion connecting the first surface portion and the second surface portion, and a plurality of guiding members provided on the second surface of the first container, each guiding member having a groove and a length.
The second container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume for accommodating toner, a first surface and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume and corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container for permitting a supply of the toner into the body of the first container, a locking projection provided at the first surface of the second container for engaging with the supporting member of the first container, wherein the locking projection has an engagement portion adapted to be received in the opening of the first side surface of the supporting member of the first container and engage with the edge portion of the supporting member of the first container when the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, and a plurality of projections provided on the second surface of the second container complimentary to the plurality of guiding members on the second surface of the first container. When the second container is shifted to be mounted on the first container at the predetermined position, each projection is received in the groove of a corresponding guiding member so as to be engaged by the corresponding guiding member, and wherein each pair of neighboring projections defines a recess therebetween to allow each projection is slidably received into the groove of a corresponding guiding member, and wherein when the second container is shifted away from the predetermined position, the engagement portion of the locking projection disengages the edge portion of the supporting member and the projection disengages the guiding member so as to allow the second container to be released from the first container.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a method of supplying toner to a toner supplying container detachably mounted to an image forming apparatus, wherein the toner supplying container has a first container for receiving toner and a second container for accommodating toner and mountable to the first container at a predetermined position for providing toner to the first container. The first container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume, a first surface, and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume for receiving a supply of toner into the volume, and contains a photosensitive member, a charger and a developing unit in the volume for developing an image. The second container has a first end, an opposite second end, and a body defined between the first end and the opposite second end, wherein the body has an interior surface defining a volume for accommodating toner, a first surface and a second surface with a plurality of openings formed thereon communicating with the volume and corresponding to the plurality of openings formed on the second surface of the first container for permitting a supply of the toner into the body of the first container. In one embodiment, the method includes the steps of disengaging the second container from the first container when the toner accommodated in the volume of the second container is substantially supplied to the body of the first container, and mounting a third container that is substantially identical to the second container but has toner therein on the first container at the predetermined position so as to provide a supply of the toner into the body of the first container.
These and other aspects will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the following drawings, although variations and modifications therein may be affected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.